Besos
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Los besos son exitantes, los besos acarician el alma por los sentimientos que conllevan, pero hay algunos que los prefieren de alguna manera y otros de otra, aquí los descubres. Regalo para Saya.
1. Prohibido

**Título:** Tipos de besos.

**Claim:** Taiki/Yaten.

**Palabras:** 479 palabras.

**Rainting:** M.

**Advertencias:** Slash, Incesto, Lime y escenas subidas de tono.

**Summary:** Slash, Femslash y Het. Los besos están cargados de sentimientos, los besos son exitantes, los besos acarician el alma por los sentimientos que conllevan, pero hay algunos que los prefieren de alguna manera y otros de otra, aquí los descubres.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Naoko Takenouchi el Seiya/Serena sería canon, obviamente Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no son míos. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Notas:** Serie de drabbles y viñetas sin conexión entre sí, para el foro **Retos Ilustrados **(link en mi profile).

* * *

Gracias a **Saya** por el beteo, yo también te quiero ;)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: Prohibido.

Mierda… joder… Dios… Jesús… Ra… Júpiter… Zeus… Alá… Buda… o quien rayos digan los terrestres que esté arriba. Si Taiki continuaba besándolo así, iba a explotar ahí mismo, pero él no iba a pasar esa vergüenza. Arremetió contra su hermano y se le restregó descaradamente, consiguiendole sacar un fuerte gemido, lo cual lo hizo sonreír con suficiencia.

Profundizó el beso, dejando a su lengua palpar cada escondrijo de aquella boca. Joder, qué buen sabor tenía, le era imposible no querer saborearla por siempre, ese acto tan simple los ponía a ambos, Yaten ya podía sentir a la punta de su pene quejarse por la prisión que eran sus pantalones.

Casi sin darse cuenta, mordió por impulso la lengua que momentos atrás degustaba con tanto ímpetu. Un gemido intentó salir por la boca de Yaten al sentir el sabor concentrado de la cavidad bucal de Taiki, mas este parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarla libre esta noche.

Sentían que no iban a poder refrenarse y se iban a montar ahí mismo sin importarles que a diez metros y con solo una pared de distancia, estuvieran sus esposas, hijos y hermano. Mas esto solamente hacía que la excitación de ambos aumentara considerablemente. El ser consientes de que todo lo que habían construido se podía caer a pedazos, los llenaba de adrenalina y un extravagante placer, que sólo era sofocable con ese tipo de encuentros.

En un momento de distracción, Taiki lo empujó contra —de forma bastante brusca la pared—. Yaten lanzó un quejido de dolor, por el daño causado en su espalda. Pero toda cortesía o dolor pasó a segundo plano en el momento en el que el herido se arqueó involuntariamente por el dolor y sus caderas se chocaron, mandando una oleada de excitación por sus cuerpos.

En ese momento no les importó que el sonido del movimiento y el quejido de Yaten, pudieran llamar la atención de los demás en la sala continua, estaban demasiado concentrados en las emociones que les producía intentar dominar al otro.

De aquella forma era siempre, no podían contenerse ante la lujuria de estar de esa manera. No entendían qué era exactamente, ellos amaban a sus esposas, pero el placer que causaban sus encuentros eran por mucho, mejores que con ellas.

Tal vez era el placer del fruto prohibido, podría hacer lo que fuere porque aquel estímulo electrizante y esa adrenalina que producía el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, continuara, aun cuando su familia estuviese en juego. Pero también había momentos en los que la conciencia le ganaba a la calentura, mas lo olvidaban por completo al segundo en que sus labios volvían presionarse.

No podían restringirse el poder probar una y otra vez, esas emociones sofocantes pero a la vez exquisitas. Harían cualquier cosa por sentir ese sabor nuevamente. Nada importaba si podían volver a probarlo.

_

* * *

_

Recuerden que dejar reviews adelgaza y me hacen feliz :3

_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido._

_Lucero~ _


	2. Antes de morir

**Título:** Tipos de besos.

**Claim:** Haruka/Michiru.

**Rainting:** K+.

**Palabras:** 629 palabras.

**Advertencia:** Femslash.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Naoko Takenouchi el Seiya/Serena sería canon, obviamente Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no son míos. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Notas:** Serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí para el foro **Retos Ilustrados**. Este será más inocente que el anterior xD

* * *

Gracias a **Saya** por betearme otra vez :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Antes de morir.**

La poca fuerza que conservaba se iba perdiendo por sus poros, era imposible vivir sin su semilla estelar. Rayos; como nunca antes se siente impotente, no sólo no ha logrado proteger a su princesa, sino que también no pudo proteger a la mujer que tanto amaba.

La había defraudado, aunque en realidad no había pensado en serio que lograrían poder vencer a Sailor Galaxia; pero nada iban a perder nada ya. No podían vivir separadas, eran un solo ser, si una moría la mitad de una se iría con la otra.

No había funcionado, al menos estaban tranquilas, podían ir al cielo o al infierno; pero estarían juntas.

Comenzaba a perder cada uno de sus sentidos, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sólo podía distinguir un borrón de agua-marina. Los llantos empezaban a oírse lejos, el piso dejaba de ser tan duro yendo a parecer una cama de plumas ¿Quién dijo que la muerte era mala? No se sentía tan horrible.

Mas algo comenzaba a molestarle. El borrón de color agua-marina comenzaba a difuminarse, como nubes sopladas por el aire. Estaba segura de que si pudiera distinguir alguna parte de su propio cuerpo, su ceño estaría fruncido.

Pero toda su molestia se fue en cuanto vio acercarse a ese borrón, aunque con cansancio se arrastraba por el suelo, que ya no era capaz de sentir. Cuando ya creía haber perdido el sentido del oído, escuchó la más melodiosa voz que jamás oyó.

—Haruka…—le hubiera encantado contestarle; pero no podía diferenciar sus labios de su dedo del pie, por lo que le fue imposible.

Sería capaz de ir al mismo centro del infierno tan solo para volver a escucharla. Oh, espera, ya estaba en camino. A pesar de no haber recibido respuesta, el borrón parlante no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto; es más, continuaba hablando, aunque bastante entrecortado y casi inentendible. Esa voz era lo único que podía percibir con su oído, lo demás había desaparecido por completo y nada más le importaba que continuar atendiéndole.

—Me gustaría…— Comenzó diciendo, pero no pudo continuar escuchándola. Se molestó, se irritó. Joder, malditos sentidos. Había perdido por completo el sentido del oído, al igual que el olfato. Mierda, no podía terminar tan pronto, quería escucharla otra vez.

En un movimiento brusco, el borrón agua-marina abarcó todo su espacio visual. Genial, ahora estaba perdiendo la vista también. Retiraba lo dicho sobre lo bueno que se sentía la muerte.

Toda su molestia se fue cuando sintió a ese borrón tocarle una parte de su cuerpo que no era capaz de identificar. Se concentró en las sensaciones que producía esa tersa piel sobre la suya, por instinto la hacía temblar, aun con sus sentidos casi nulos.

Ya debía de estar muerta, eso se sentía como estar en el mismísimo paraíso, no podía ser mejor. Negó lo anteriormente dicho en el momento en el que el contacto cambió por otra parte del cuerpo del borrón.

_Eso_ se sentía aun mejor. Ahora ya sabía qué parte había tocado hacía tan solo unos instantes atrás. Eran sus labios. No era que pudiera saberlo por haberlo visto, sino que podría siempre identificar el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos. Sentía un cosquilleo conocido en alguna parte de su anatomía, que debía ser su estómago. Otra parte tembló más fuertemente que la anterior vez, debían ser sus piernas. Simplemente le encantaba, reconocía todas las sensaciones que aquella mujer le podía hacer sentir.

Se dejó llevar por aquellas emociones, no le importó cuando dejó de ver al borrón agua-marina, menos cuando el cosquilleo y los temblores cesaron, porque aún podía sentir esos labios contra los suyos, el sabor único de aquella miel la había hipnotizado.

Y de aquella manera el último rastro de vida, se fue con aquel sabor.

_

* * *

¿Reviews? :3_


	3. Sorpresivo

**Título:** Besar.

**Claim:** Richard/Amy.

**Palabras:** palabras.

**Rainting:** K.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Naoko Takenouchi el Seiya/Serena sería canon, obviamente Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no son míos. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Notas:** Esta no es de mis parejas favoritas pero lo primero que se me pasó por la mente al ver la imagen fue inocencia y a estos dos y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí para el foro **Retos Ilustrados**.

* * *

Gracias a **Saya** por betear :3

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sorpresivo.**

Revisó la hora en su reloj nuevamente, sólo les quedaban cinco minutos juntos. Ambos estaban callados, allí parados: ella sonrojada, mirando hacia alguna manchita muy interesante en el piso y él avergonzado rehuyendo su mirada para cualquier otra parte que no fuese Amy. Eran demasiado tímidos para atreverse a decir algo.

Richard se iría en sólo trescientos segundos a Inglaterra y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no le pediría que se quedase porque la beca en esa escuela a la que iría era su sueño.

Él ya le había dicho que compitió en las notas del colegio sólo para llamar su atención, era claro que le gustaba; mas no se lo había dicho con todas las palabras correspondientes. A ella también le gustaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no se despedían como Dios mandaba? Ah, claro. Ambos eran demasiado tímidos como para siquiera imaginarlo.

Él no podía mantenerle la mirada por más de treinta segundos y ella ni siquiera intentaba mostrársela, pero ambos querían decirse las cosas, después no sería lo mismo, estarían a kilómetros de distancia.

Oh, qué interesante estaba la mancha, era de un color jamás descubierto por el hombre. Tal vez debería disculparse con Richard para llamar a alguna figura pública importante y avisarle sobre la polémica.

Amy podía oír el movimiento de las agujas del reloj que tenía en su muñeca o estaba paranoica, seguramente era la segunda opción. Se mordió el labio inferior casi instintivamente, podría jurar que detrás de sus espaldas estaban Serena y las demás peleándose por ver la escena desde un escondite no muy bueno. La audiencia no ayudaba a su inseguridad por contarle sus sentimientos a él. A Amy le gustaba Richard y estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo; pero Amy _quería _a Richard y eso complicaba las cosas.

Debería saber a esta altura del partido que él no habría hecho todo lo que hizo solamente por jugar con ella; pero su inseguridad por ser rechazada hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Las contuvo y decidió que no podía quedarse con la duda por tantos años.

Estaba a punto de levantar el rostro cuando por el auricular enorme en la pared cercana se oye que ya había llegado el avión. No podía ser, no quería que se fuera tan pronto; no cuando se había decidido. Aún sin creer lo que iba a hacer, levantó el rostro para mirar a Richard a los ojos. Él la miraba con ansiedad, parecía que también quería decirle algo, pero nada salía de sus labios. No quedaba tiempo, si no se apresuraba iba a perder el avión… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan mala idea.

Estaba escudriñando en su cabeza para encontrar una escusa convincente para que se quedase con ella en Tokio que no se percató cuando se acercó a ella y rápida pero decididamente le plantó un beso. Tan rápido como comenzó, terminó. La dejó atontada, no lo podía creer.

Sin mirarla a los ojos nuevamente, él se fue corriendo a la puerta que lo conducía al lugar donde debía abordar. No se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que posó su mano derecha sobre sus labios y tampoco el instante en que sus amigas la rodearon para armar monólogos —que ellas llamaban "charla"—, sobre que sabían perfectamente que Richard la iba a besar.

Las ignoró olímpicamente, no lo podía imaginar. El sabor de sus labios era exquisito, jamás pensó que su sabor fuese tan bueno como su olor, era de una fragancia embriagante, el más delicioso de todos los sabores que hubiera probado hasta ese entonces. Sólo fue un toque y bastó para darse cuenta de qué realmente la quería y eso era suficiente.

_

* * *

Sé que este podría ser "del adiós", pero tengo planeado otro para ese :3_

_Además cumple el reto._

_Recuerde que dejar reviews adelgaza y me hace feliz =)_


	4. Del adiós

**Título:** Besar.

**Claim: **Seiya/Serena.

**Palabras:** 1056 palabras.

**Summary:** Hay diferentes formas de besar, todas aunque algunas no lo parezcan.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Naoko Takenouchi el Seiya/Serena sería canon, obviamente Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no son míos. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Notas:** Serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí para el foro **Retos Ilustrados**. (link en mi profile)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Del adiós.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban silenciosamente el vidrio empañado que él palpaba. Sumergió nuevamente su oscura mirada en las difusas figuras que caminaban por la mojada cuadra.

Ignoraba olímpicamente el frío en su nariz por el contacto con la fría ventana, mas realmente no era nada en comparación a lo frío que estaba su corazón. No encontraba razón por la que aún estuviera latiendo, había perdido la capacidad de sentir luego de largas y exhaustivas horas de llanto silencioso, estando encerrado en su dormitorio.

Había llegado el peor día de su vida, luego de muchas vueltas, idas y venidas, intentos de impedirlo y horas de súplica, pidiéndole a Serena que lo reconsiderara; pero nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Ya no sabía qué le dolía más, el que Serena se casara con Darien y no con él, o no saber qué rayos tenía él que era capaz de retenerle a pesar de ella no amaba.

Es que ya no podía conformarse con creerle cada vez que le decía que lo amaba, si tanto lo hacía, ¿por qué no dejaba a su novio? Seiya le daría lo que ella pidiese, lo que fuera, no importaba qué fuera.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido casi inaudible del toque en su puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, el intruso entro a su dormitorio. Si fuera que era la misma Serena quien estaba de pie en el umbral de su cuarto, hubiera echado a patadas al cualquier otro.

Un leve atisbo de ilusión se mostró en su rostro; pero éste fue desterrado en el momento en que observó más detenidamente el rostro de la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, muestra de que ella también había llorado tanto o más que él, y se sintió miserable. Jamás podría con el peso de ver a Serena llorar, era demasiado para su lastimado corazón que aún persistía en amarla. Pero no podía continuar de esa manera, él era simplemente un juguete para ella, sino desde hace tiempo habría dejado a Darien por él. Seiya se merecía algo mejor ¿no?

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, por lo que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— se sorprendió por el tono cortante que había sido capaz de utilizar, jamás se habría imaginado que sería tan maleducado con una dama y mucho menos con ella. Serena tardó unos segundos en responder, segundos que habían formado una tensa atmósfera en el aire helado de la habitación.

—Seiya, yo… lo siento; pero… no puedo no hacerlo…— apenas pudo escuchar un par de balbuceos por parte de ella. Estaba cansado y harto de siempre lo mismo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Es porque él es un príncipe, mientras que yo un simple vasallo? ¿Él es mejor en la cama? ¿Es más lindo? ¿Con más dinero?— casi escupió lo que dijo. Suspiró cansado—. No quise decir eso. Es que aún no entiendo qué tiene él o qué te puede dar él que yo no.

Y lo volvió a ver con esa mirada que tanto odiaba: de confusión y duda. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo? ¿Por qué no se lo contaba?

—No te puedo hacerlo, por favor, compréndeme— aquella súplica derribó toda fortaleza en su interior. Pero lo peor es que lo intentaba, intentaba comprenderla; pero no era capaz, no encontraba razón por la que lo prefiriese a Darien antes que a él—. Confía en mí—. Cuando le decía eso se sentía la peor escoria sobre la faz de la tierra; pero ya había confiado en ella y al final seguían igual ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Bombón, es que no lo entiendo. Intento comprenderte; pero me es imposible cómo…— no pudo continuar hablando, no podía lastimarla aun cuando ella le hiciese aquello—. Lo siento, bombón— susurró —. Creo que ya deberías irte, dentro de unas horas te… casas—. Era difícil tan sólo hacer referencia, era dolor interminable e insoportable. Bajó la cabeza sin poder mirarla a los ojos en los últimos momentos juntos, cuando ella dijese "Sí, quiero", todo acabaría.

La escuchó dar unos pasos y pensó que se encaminaba a la salida, por lo que la abrió sin dirigirle la mirada y con un movimiento que no esperaba, le tomó el rostro, de modo que ya no la pudo evitar. Esos ojos azules que tanto amaba lo miraban con pena, no quería eso.

No le dijo nada, una simple mirada bastó para comprender lo que quería; pero él se quedó inmóvil. Ella acercó su rostro al suyo y con hasta casi inocencia y ternura besó lentamente el labio superior de su amante. Él la tomó por la cintura y concentró toda su mente y cuerpo en aquel último momento.

De manera casi brusca, Serena pasó de la inocencia a la fogosidad, parecía querer decirle algo a través de sus besos; pero que jamás mencionaría en voz alta. Seiya trataba de omitir eso y se masacraba la cabeza en no responder a su erección que gritaba por que la tirase al colchó y la hiciera suya.

Ambos daban todo de sí en aquel beso como si estuvieran a punto de morir y no pudiesen verse más, y la verdad era que su realidad no era demasiado lejana a ello. La vida ya no sería vida, ya que en verdad sus encuentros ya no serían posibles, ya no podría sentir esa emoción característica de cada noche de pasión. Su vida acababa en un par de horas y no podían detener el tiempo. El momento de la verdad estaba a punto de llegar.

Una llamada en el celular de Serena alertó a ambos, se habían dejado llevar fácilmente. Ella parecía no dispuesta a contestar; pero Seiya bien sabía que debía hacerlo aunque le doliese el alma.

—Tienes que irte, en unas te casas— repitió lo anteriormente dicho; mas esta vez sí la miró. Ella se mordía el labio inferior de manera inconscientemente seductora —cosa que no ayudaba a su fuerza de voluntad—, en ese momento con indecisión. Pero ahora, sin palabras él entendía, aunque le doliese. Serena por fin se decidió a salir y sin fuerzas la despidió.

No hubieron besos, no hubieron abrazos, ni promesas estúpidas que jamás se cumplirían, solamente podría consolarlos el recuerdo de todas las noches de amor juntos, para poder soportar el adiós.


	5. Pasional

**Título:** Tipos de besos.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Palabras:** 212.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Naoko Takenouchi el Seiya/Serena sería canon, obviamente Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no son míos. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Notas:** Serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí para el foro **Retos Ilustrados**.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pasional.**

La miras con indecisión y todo lo que recibes es una sonrisa para infundirte confianza. Ambos lo quieren, ambos lo desean desde hace tiempo. No se necesitan más palabras, sólo el tacto entre sus pieles que ardían ante el contacto bastaba para decir todo. En aquel momento no importa quiénes sean. Su pasado, su pasado o su futuro es lo de menos, porque si lo recordaban todo ardor o calentura se iría por el drenaje al recordar a la mañana deben actuar casi como desconocidos, fingiendo ser felices cuando en realidad es el peor día de su vida.

Su alma se iba en cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra de amor que se daban el uno al otro. Aquel momento los llenaba a ambos porque no importaba que rayos pasara, él sería el privilegiado de haber poseído no sólo el corazón de aquella, sino el cuerpo. No importaba cuántas veces el otro la hiciera suya ya que Seiya sería el primero.

Sus lenguas danzaban en aquel juego de amor, placer y entrega mutua, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando, apretando, acariciando, suspirando, gimiendo, llenando, siendo llenados, llegando a la cumbre y gritando al causante de aquel gozo, para caer rendidos y olvidar al menos por esa noche el horrible destino que el mañana les deparaba.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_


	6. Violento

**Título:** Besos.

**Claim:** Darien/Serena.

**Palabras:** 1171.

**Disclaimer:** Si fuese Naoko Takenouchi el Seiya/Serena sería canon, obviamente Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no son míos. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, pero no está permitida su copia parcial o total para ponerla bajo otra autoría que no sea la mía; gracias.

**Notas:** Serie de drabbles sin conexión entre sí para el foro **Retos Ilustrados**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Violento.**

Arremetes contra ella aún sin entender —mejor dicho: sin querer hacerlo—, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente, al tiempo que por primera vez ella te observa con miedo. Sí, hombre: miedo. ¿Por qué mierda te mira así? ¿Qué rayos le hiciste para que te tenga miedo? No lo comprendes. ¿Qué hiciste mal para no sólo te mire así, sino que también te haya engañado?

Habías sido un novio excepcional a diferencia de ella, tú siempre recordaste todas las fechas importantes en la relación, soportaste cada una de sus niñerías sin chistar, no dijiste ni "mu" las muchas veces que ella desvalijó por completo tu billetera y soportaste cada interrupción inoportuna. ¿Para qué? Sí, hombre, para nada, porque ella no supo apreciar cada uno de los obstáculos de la relación, porque en una pareja no sólo rosa, también hay que soportar los defectos y disfrutar las virtudes del otro.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?— conseguiste preguntarle; pero sólo consigues que ella te rehúya la mirada nerviosa. Estuviste segado por aquel par de coletas infantiles sin ver la verdad y te sentiste como un estúpido. Darien había confiado en Serena, porque en eso se basa una relación de pareja, tenerse confianza mutua; pero ¿de qué forma te lo agradecía? Yéndose con aquel Seiya, el cantante bonito que tiene a las chicas detrás de él, babeando y levantando sus faldas, y pensaste que ella no era como las demás; cuán equivocado estabas.

Pero aquello no era lo que más irritaba, sino el hecho de que no entender qué rayos tenía aquel como para vencer más de cien años de amor y un futuro tan próspero que acababa de caerse a pedazos en el momento en que ella se lo confesó. Por favor, ¿en qué podía ser mejor Seiya que Darien? Él era más maduro, estudiaba, podía mantenerse sin ayuda de nadie y cumplía al pie de la letra cada uno de los requisitos del novio perfecto. No lo entendía y querías hacerlo.

No le permitiste continuar con la mirada gacha y la tomaste del mentón con tu mano derecha. Sus ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro sin dejar que pudieras sacar tu respuesta de allí. A pesar de tu furia, no pudiste evitar darle una revisada a sus facciones, la perfilada nariz de la cual entraban entrecortadas aspiraciones, pequeña y respingada, su piel a su tacto era cual terciopelo. Miró más abajo hasta encontrar aquellos deliciosos rosados labios, los cuales creía únicamente suyos hasta hacía minutos. Durante un momento olvidó lo que pasaba a su alrededor, casi podía escuchar a sus propios labios gritarle que los tomara, quería morderlos, lamerlos y adentrarse en aquella cavidad hasta desquitarse.

Y lo hizo, no lo pensó. Tal vez, aquel era el beso más apasionado que había tenido, siempre era un leve roce entre sus labios. En cambio, en este había mucha más lengua que en cualquiera de los demás, Darien recorría su boca con brusquedad, inmiscuyéndose hasta el fondo y palpando cada escondrijo, incitando a la lengua de la rubia a ser partícipe de aquel juego. Se había ido a volar a las nubes, parecía el séptimo cielo, había olvidado el por qué estaba enojado hasta el momento en que sintió las manos de la rubia sobre sus hombros y por un momento, pensó que iba a corresponderle; pero cayó en cuenta de que era todo lo contrario: Serena luchaba por quitárselo de encima, tenía los ojos cerrados con demasiada presión y su lengua rehuía a la suya.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego todo aquel tiempo? Se había dejado engañar por aquel manto imaginario de ingenuidad que la protegía, cuando se dio cuenta que él mismo había sido el ingenuo, tonto y distraído. Aquello era irritante, molesto y le había dado una patada fuertísima en el orgullo, en vez de quitársela de encima y echarla de su departamento, como debería; en vez de eso, aumentó la presión ejercida por sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza —hasta tal vez más de la que ella en los suyos—, adentrándose aun más en la cavidad bucal de la rubia. Mordía con ira contenida sus labios y casi golpeaba con su lengua al huésped de aquella boca; pero el sabor de sus labios de sus no era el mismo: se sentía el amargo sabor de la traición y el engaño, camuflado por el embriagante sabor dulce a chocolate característico de su boca.

Retiró sus labios lentamente, pudiendo de este modo ver el rostro de la rubia. Se encontraba temblando, los labios rojos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, que amenazaban con que salieran lágrimas de ellos, en el momento en que se abrieran. Tenía miedo, sin duda tenía miedo, estaba aterrada. _De él_, de la persona que miles de veces le había jurado amor eterno y demostrado todo su afecto hacia ella. De él, con quien tenía un futuro maravilloso planeado, un glorioso reino, un matrimonio aplaudido y una hija maravillosa. Pero eso realmente ¿era lo que ella quería?

Nunca se había detenido a pensar seriamente aquella cuestión, de modo que lo dejó aturdido. Parecía ser que se había quedado ausente, porque recién volvió a la realidad en el momento en que escuchó a Serena comenzar a balbucear inteligiblemente, sin ser capaz de articular una oración coherente sin trabarse en las palabras.

¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta? En aquel momento sintió una especie de dèjá vu, no era la primera vez en que terminaba en ese estado, desde hacía tiempo sólo habían sorpresas en su relación —y no siempre del todo gratas—; pero ninguna así. Eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, su fortaleza se resquebrajó en un segundo y sintió que le flaquearon las piernas. A pesar del aturdimiento, pudo ver que ella parecía no entender su reacción y lo miraba de una forma que denotaba entre miedo, curiosidad y preocupación.

Y la detestó por traidora, se detestó a sí mismo por imbécil y crédulo, detestó al futuro que ya no podrá ser y destetó a todo ser que tuviera que ver en aquella relación, a todos y a cada uno.

—Vete— susurró casi inaudiblemente, estaba seguro de que si continuaba en aquella habitación no podría aguantar sus impulsos, tal vez como el anterior o peor. Pero ella no se movió, continuaba petrificada allí, parecía no haberle oído. — ¡Vete!— bramó desconociéndose a sí mismo y a la voz que acababa de usar para hablarle. Serena dilató sus ojos y salió corriendo del departamento dando un portazo.

Con lágrimas de rabia e ira golpeó innumerables veces la pared del departamento, dejándose ahogar en la tortuosa agonía, sintiendo que moría por dentro sin poder llegar al infierno, sintiendo en la piel el verdadero dolor de la muerte misma.

No lo sólo por ser traicionado, por ser crédulo. Qué fácil fue dejarse engañar pensó antes de caer derrumbado al suelo, permitiendo de este modo a la melancolía hacerle de única compañera durante el infierno en vida.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_


	7. Exigente

Aquí terminamos la tabla, espero que les haya gustado. Este último va dedicado a **Jenny Anderson **que me lo pidió en el meme de besos de LJ.

**Exigente**

Estaba un poco harto que Haruka le siguiera por todos lados como si en cuanto ella se alejara, Seiya fuese a saltar sobre Serena para violarla o algo parecido. Haruka no le intimidaba (no demasiado), pero esto se estaba volviendo cansino, le veía por todas partes, donde quiera que fuera, Haruka estaba detrás suyo para cerciorarse que no estaba haciendo nada malo. ¿Por qué podía perseguir a Yaten o a Taiki? Por amor a su princesa. Con esa mujer prefería a las hordas de fans enloquecidas y escandalosas, a las miradas prolongadamente heladas y silenciosas que le ponían tan incómodo que hasta muchas veces se le iba el apetito a la hora de comer. Por cierto, ¿es que no dormía?

Un día quiso ponerle punto y final de una maldita vez a ese juego estúpido, así que ya acostumbrado a que Haruka le siguiera aun desde que saliera del colegio (daba gracias a cualquier dios que no pudiera entrar, no podría aprobar un examen), giró en la misma esquina de siempre, pero deteniéndose para esperarla. Así pudo capturarla contra la pared en cuanto entró en su campo visual y le azotó contra la pared de la cuadra.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta en que no había pensado en qué decirle, porque, a pesar de que Haruka se vistiera, actuara y pegara como hombre, era mujer y él le tenía demasiado respeto al género femenino y sus principios le estaban gritando que se alejara. Pero es que ya no le soportaba, querría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que le dejara en paz, que le gritara, le pegara (si quisiera) pero que dejara de perseguirlo y que le dijera ALGO. Porque estaba harto de que lo persiguiera sin decir palabra, sólo estarlo vigilando.

Querría arrancarle las palabras a mordiscos.

Y antes de ser consiente de lo que estaba haciendo ya tenía encima de sus labios unos que nunca había probado. No fue como los demás besos que había dado, no era del tipo que le querría dar a Serena. Era un beso demasiado rudo, casi nada de labios, todo lengua y demasiada saliva. Se vio a sí mismo invadiendo aquella boca sin parar a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque si lo hiciera tal vez se daría cuenta que Haruka le estaba correspondiendo con la misma intensidad y furia que él.

Seiya quería morderla hasta que la ira contenida se le fuera.

No sabía a nada que hubiera conocido, un sabor demasiado fuerte y exótico como para reconocer alguno sin marearte, pero en ese momento no se preocupaba demasiado en descubrirlo, ya que estaba más entretenido en meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y ponerle nombre y apellido a su lengua. Sorberla con sus labios e introducirla en su boca para comenzar la pelea nuevamente.

Pero eso en vez de enardecer el fuego del beso, pareció que fue más bien el click en la cabeza de la rubia ya que se zafó rápidamente del agarre de Seiya y antes de que pudiera pensar, ya tenía un puño sobre su mandíbula. Haruka le dijo algo más pero el dolor blanco producido por el golpe fue tanto que no pudo registrar lo dicho. Y cuando por fin puso los pies sobre la tierra, pudo ver que había demasiada gente alrededor suyo, pero ninguno de ellos era Haruka.

---

Al día siguiente, al departamento de los hermanos Kou les llegó una multa por "alterar el orden público". Y en todas las revistas de mujeres apareció el siguiente titular: "¿Seiya Kou sale del armario?"


End file.
